she smiled down
by mariewhinnett
Summary: How Puck, Brittany and Santana fought their ways through, with the help of Maribel Lopez.


Maribel Lopez smiled as she stared down at the three sleeping faces. Noah, Santana and Brittany all lay on Santana's bed, tangled together in a mess of limbs. She tucked the blanket around the three kindergarteners and gently shut the door as she heard Noah's soft snores.

Maribel Lopez smiled at the scowling Santana, who was repeatedly plopping her spoon down in the middle of the cereal bowl.

'Mija, it's okay, in fact it will be nice for you to make new friends, huh?'

It was the first day of first grade, and Santana, Brittany and Noah had all been put in different classes.

'Mami! You won't get it! It's like I'm dead because I can't live without Britts and Noah anyway!' said the little Latina, throwing her spoon in the middle of the bowl and watching as the milk flew everywhere. She flounced out dramatically with her hands on her hips and a fiery glare.

Maybe Mami was right, she found a new friend called Quinn, but Quinn was like, nowhere near Brittany or Noah, because she was kinda mean and kept pushing that weird girl with the purple dress and headband with stars on it over, because she had two daddies, and her daddy said that was bad.

Santana didn't care, but she went with it anyway, because she didn't wanna be like that girl and have no friends.

Maribel Lopez smiled down Brittany, who was trying to put lipstick on Santana for their third-grade play, and Santana was the rich lady, so she needed lipstick.

She was married to Noah, and Brittany was a farmer, but Brittany was okay with that, cause she got to bring Lord Tubbington to school, cause she knew farmers looked after animals. Noah came in, and laughed at Santana, which prompted Brittany to spread lipstick all over his face.

'Hey! Britt! I'm not a girl!' Brittany just laughed and thought about how Noah looked like a rainbow.

Maribel Lopez smiled down at Noah, who was lying down on the sofa between Britt and Tana, grumbling about how he was nine, and nine year olds did not watch The Little Mermaid, but Brittany just whacked him on the head with a furniture brochure, absorbed in Ariel's singing.

They all went to somebody's house on a Friday night for a sleepover, and this week they were at Tana's. Maribel pulled a batch of chocolate cookies out of the oven, and heard the movie being paused. She heard muffled whispering, and then Noah crept out of the room and smiled at her.

'Hi, Mrs. Tana's mom. Smells really nice. Can I maybe have a cookie?'

Maribel laughed and piled a plate high with steaming cookies and handed it to Noah, who gave her a toothy grin and raced back to the living room.

Maribel smiled down at Santana, and handed her a plate of fruit and pancakes.

'Mami, please don't give me pancakes. First day of High School-remember? Can't go looking like Zizes,mami,'

Maribel lifted the pancakes up and gave her back the fruit. Santana shoveled it down, and ran out of the door, where Noah's mom was waiting with Brittany to pick her up.

Santana burst out laughing.

'Why the hell is there a dead squirrel on your head, Puckerman?' she questioned, smirking.

'It's a hawk, San-Tan. For the chicks. And by the way, call me Puck. Noah is for nerds.'

Santana sniggered, and Brittany gasped.

'Noah, did you really kill a squirrel?'

'No, Britt, I just shaved some hair off. And it's Puck, for the last time.'

Maribel Lopez smiled down at Brittany, in her red and white cheerleading uniform.

'Please can Tana go to this party, Mrs. Lopez? It's at Puck's house, and it's like totally safe and all, and she'd be back by morning,'

Maribel frowned.

'Okay. But if I catch one whiff of alcohol or anything, Santana is grounded for a month.'

Santana gulped.

Finn twirled the empty beer bottle around, and spun. It landed straight on Quinn, who blushed and giggled.

'Lighten up, Q!' slurred Santana, laughing and swaying slightly. The two shared a nervous peck before separating. Quinn spun and got Puck.

'Well, Mary, I am going to rock your world,' he yelled, before dipping in and sloppily kissing the blonde girl. He put his tongue in her mouth and the heated kiss lasted for several minutes until Quinn broke off.

Puck pushed the bottle and it landed on Santana.

'Aww, Sannie. Come on, are we scared?' taunted Karofsky.

Santana threw herself against Puck, who looked like all his Christmases had come at once, and pressed her lips against his, and gave him her first kiss.

Maribel Lopez smiled down at Noah, as he sobbed in her arms.

'How will I tell Tana? Mami Lopez, I got Quinn pregnant.'

Maribel's jaw dropped. She stroked Noah's hair, and said

'Noah, the best thing you can do is be honest.'

So he was. He told his girlfriend, Santana , who slapped him. He told Quinn's boyfriend, Finn, who punched him. He told his mom and sister, who gave him disappointed looks. He told Brittany, who congratulated him and promised to teach his kid about unicorns. He told Rachel, who hugged him.

He told everybody, and Quinn beat him up so bad at the end of the day because she got kicked off the cheer squad.


End file.
